gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 34
Love Doesn’t Require a Manual (恋にマニュアルなんていらない, Koi ni manyuaru nante iranai) is the thirty-fourth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Shinpachi (inadvertently) saves a cat-eared Amanto girl that was being harrased by a drunken Matsudaira on a train and in return, she wants to show her appreciation to him. Plot The Tsu Terakado Fan Club is on a train discussing about a new pop idol with cat-ears that has overthrown Otsu in the Edocon sales ranking. The Sergeant of the Fan Club comments on how cat-ears are the factor that make the new pop idol better than Otsu, which infuriates Shinpachi. In the meantime, next to them a drunken Matsudaira is harassing a cat-eared Amanto girl. Shinpachi throws the Sergeant and accidentally knocks out Matsudaira, helping the girl unwillingly. The girl thanks Shinpachi and wants to show her appriciation to him in the future. For the next days, Shinpachi is dazing off unable to take that girl out of his mind. He goes to the Yorozuya and finds out that Kagura and Gintoki have opened a box mailed to him, eating the cake and reading the letter it contained. Shinpachi grabs the letters and learns that it's from Eromes, the girl he saved at the train. She wants to meet with him to show her gratitude towards her hero. Shinpachi gets all nervous because he has a date, but he wants to stay loyal to Otsu as the President of her fan club. As he can't find anyone to ask advice, he goes to an Internet shop and asks question on a Samurai Chat. Several characters of the show with humorous nicknames respond to him like Katsura, Hasegawa, Kondo and Sachan. This results in a hilarious exchange of messages through the net, which leads Shinpachi to go to the date prepared for anything that will come. He goes to the meeting place, however Gintoki, Kagura and Otae stalk him in order to meet that girl. During the date, Eromes displays a huge level of cuteness, which makes Shinpachi even more shaky than usual and Kagura with Otae extremely jealous of her, taking their grief out on Gin. After taking a walk, Eromes proposes to Shinpachi that they go at her home because she is tired, taking advantage of the fact that her parents are missing. Eromes takes a bath, while Shinpachi is worrying about moving on too quickly, having also fears that "the show will get cut off, if they show such stuff in a shounen anime". As soon as Eromes finishes her bath and encourages Shinpachi to take a bath and that she will be waiting at the bed, he forgets about his doubts and decides that he will become a man this day no matter the consequences to the show. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi (main Character) *Hachibei Takaya (cameo) *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Eromes (debut) *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Kondou Isao *Katsura Kotarou *Otose (flashback) *Catherine (flashback) *Hedoro (flashback) *Hasegawa Taizou *Sarutobi Ayame *Yamazaki Sagaru *Shimura Tae Trivia *''Edocon'' is a parody of the Oricon, a Japanese music sales ranking. *When Kagura and Gin eat Shinpachi's cake, they make it "look like a pochi", which is a parody of pocky, a Japanese snack. They also mention Yakulko, which is a parody of Yakult, a probiotic drink. *Eromes is a pun on Hermes (the female lead in Train Man/Densha Otoko), only in this case,"ero" for erotic and "mesu" for a female cat. Later, when Shinpachi is using the Internet, he uses the nickname Train Samurai/Densha Samurai. *Katsura's nickname is Fruit Punch Samurai and is spamming the net with the phrase "Commit Seppuku". *Hasegawa's nickname is Fallen Angel Samurai and is pretending to be a female over the Internet. *Kondo's nickname is Fruit Chinpo Samurai. "Punch" is written "ponchi" in Japanese. "Ponchi" spelled backwards is "Chinpo" which means "penis". *Sachan's nickname is Silver Samurai. She is pretending to be Gintoki and is posting chain messages "To anyone seeing this message, they will have to post 10,000 times in the thread I created 'Sachan is going out with Gin-san" or else Sachan will kill you four days later at midnight." *Otae assumes that the girl Shinpachi will meet will bear the Shinpachi's future heir and she is afraid that she is called Ken. Ken Shimura is a Japanese comedian. *Otae is freaking out when she sees the cat-ear girl. She says she is a dog person and hates cats. Gintoki tries to reason her by saying that they may actually be dog ears as cats and dogs are very similar. The Japanese character for "dog" can be read as "Ken", referencing the Japanese comedian once more, which makes Otae more angry. *Shinpachi worries about the anime getting cancelled if they show too much with him and Eromes. In the manga, he was worrying about the series getting adapted into an anime. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes